The production of oil and gas requires specialized well equipment, including high pressure fluid control products. High pressure fluid control products may include pipes, valves, joints, fittings, and the like, which are operated under harsh conditions. Due to the harsh operating conditions, and various other factors, the well equipment may be susceptible to rapid wear and/or failure. If and/or when the well equipment does fail, the impact of the failure can be disastrous. For example, a failure can result in significant downtime, which can be costly in both repairs and lost revenue. To reduce the likelihood and impact of failure, the high pressure fluid control products may be periodically inspected, tested, and/or certified/re-certified.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0058645 to Hunter discloses a system and method for testing and certifying oil and gas equipment. More particularly, the Hunter reference is directed to a computer-implemented method for identifying a well equipment device component, a device test specification, and testing sequences to be performed by a testing apparatus. The system controls the testing apparatus for a particular test sequence so that the sequence is performed responsive to the device test specification. Testing data for the test sequence is generated and linked to the device so that a certificate can be generated.